


Baking Connoisseur

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Kid Fic, Uncle Derek Hale, Uncle Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: In which Stiles, along with the help of his niece, try to bake cookies for Derek.





	Baking Connoisseur

“Then you twist, bump shoulders, and finally…Crap, the timer.”

“Uncle Stiles!” The little girl laughed as she was lifted in the air and set on top of a chair, cutting off the dancing lesson they had been having.

“Hang there for a second, kiddo.” Stiles opened the oven to check on the treats they had been making.

“Did you burn the cookies we made for Uncle Derek?”

Stiles scoffed, pulling out the cookies, before he placed a hand over his chest. “I am a baking connoisseur. But I kind of did burn them…a little….”

“Uncle Stiles!”

“Sorry! We’ll start over. Again…”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think Stiles and Derek would be great uncles. And no I didn't think far enough ahead to figure out whose kid the little girl is lol. The words for this challenge were shoulder, hang, and bake. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
